Cherries to Melons
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Rukia wakes up one day feeling as if she's carrying some extra packages. What will everyone have to say when they see her? What will Ichigo say when he sees her?


**A/N: I've gotten tired of doing long stories with thought involved so this is more for relaxing writing.**

"Wuuaaaaahhh!" Rukia yawned as she awoke in her neat little closet/bedroom. She was feeling great today, as if things were going to be different, not that she had any reason to think that though.

The petite girl scratched her head as she crawled out of the stack of cloth that she called a bed; her short, jet black hair moved from side to side as she did. Sliding open the closet door, she saw that Ichigo had already gotten up, and by the racket she heard downstairs he was having plenty of fun with his father. "At it again already?" she sighed. There was simply no helping those two.

"Well it must be a good day!" Rukia beamed as she entered the upstairs bathroom. It was as clean as a whistle, not a towel out of place or a puddle on the ground. It was if someone had cleaned it just for her. "Thanks Yuzu!" she said even though she knew the younger girl was not around to hear her. She would have to thank her in person later.

Rukia stepped into the bathroom; she nearly tripped over her step as she walked in, temporarily losing her balance as she did. "Why the hell did I do that? I've had perfect balance for as long as I can remember." Now that she thought about it, Rukia did feel off somehow. She felt better today that she had in ages, yet something wasn't right.

The petite girl stepped up onto her bunny-emblazoned stepping stool and started to brush her teeth. The pink toothpaste came out of the Chappy toothpaste tube rather easily as it flowed onto her Chappy toothbrush. Rukia started diligently brushing her teeth when something, or some things, caught her eye. "What on earth?" Rukia thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Looking back at her was not the flat chested cutie she had always seen, but a cutie with what seemed like a ginormous pair of breasts!

She quickly spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "Oh my god" she sighed. "So these are why I felt off today!" Rukia gently cupped the new sacks of meat over her pajamas before eliciting a breathy sigh. "Wow! These are sensitive." She speculated that since she had grown them overnight, they would be rather touchy, not that she minded touching them.

Rukia unbuttoned her pajama top, lightly gasping as the cool air hit her new assets. She gazed at herself in the mirror as she slowly lifted her small hands under her massive boobs. A light blush graced her cheeks as she watched her fingers sink into the soft, bouncy flesh. "Oooh!" she moaned as she tweaked her hardening nipples, they had always been rather sensitive, but now they felt like the smallest of rubs would set her off.

The small soul reaper stepped into the shower and turned on the hot faucet. "Ahh, nothing like a hot shower in the morning to start the day!" she breathed as the steaming water trickled down her body. It wet her hair, flattening it against her scalp as it ran down her torso. The spray took a bit longer to soak her lower body as her new boobs were obstructing the water far more than they usually did. While not as big as Orihime's, her new E cups certainly looked as big on Rukia's tiny frame.

Noticing that she wasn't completely wet yet, Rukia chuckled as she held up her jiggling boobies so that the showerhead could wet their undersides. "Boy, I never thought I'd have to do this in the shower".

She then picked up her Chappy shampoo/conditioner and flipped up Chappy's happy face as she squirted out a dollop of shampoo. Rukia smiled down at the rabbit's face as she worked up a fair amount of suds. Running her small hands through her hair, she pulled some strands down over her left eye as she struck a pose. "Ha!" she giggled at how she looked in the mirror. Cupping her generous bosoms from underneath, she pointed them straight at the mirror with a sultry look on her face before breaking down laughing. "I look like a porn star doing that!"

The soul reaper finished up with her hair, marveling at how dark it was, there were no other colors present, no blues, no purples, just jet black; and she loved it that way, while many of the other girls at Karakura High had taken to dyeing their hair, Rukia wanted no part in it. They were all doing it for popularity anyway. She looked down at her jiggling boobs, and by the looks of things, she wouldn't need any more help if she ever decided popularity was something she wanted.

Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, Rukia grabbed her Chappy bunny cloth and got to work on a good lather all over her body with, that's right; Chappy soap.

"Can a girl ever get enough Chappy?" Rukia purred as she rubbed the bunny's visage all over her delicate form.

"Mmmm" she smiled as she did the best she could to adequately scrub her bouncy globes as they were squished all around her chest.

She had to pin each one down one at a time to hold it still while she rubbed the sudsy cloth over the pale orbs, being sure to give extra care not to overstimulate her nipples. "I can see why Ichigo loves watching the videos of women oiling their boobies." Rukia smirked. "It's hilarious trying to catch them!"

The cloth then slipped between the raven-haired beauty's legs, quickly cleaning up her rising arousal. "It's too early for that" she thought. Finishing up, Rukia looked over at the clock sitting on the bathroom, counter; she had taken far too long in the bathroom; class was going to be starting soon and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late!

It was just then that she heard someone call her. "Rukia!" Came Ichigo's brash voice. "Hurry up and get down here! We've got to get going!" As much as he hated school, the last thing the fire-head wanted to deal with was the school calling home and telling everyone that he had been tardy again.

The impish girl pulled out a couple towels from the bathroom closet, wrapping one around her hair and the other around her body. She smiled down as she noted that the towel didn't wrap as tightly around her as it used to. "Oh, I think I can get used to this."

Rukia looked both ways down the hall, making sure that no one, especially Ichigo, or God forbid, his father, were there lest her towel slipped and she exposed her new boobies.

Seeing as it was clear, she took her chance and scampered down the hall before slamming the door to Ichigo's room. "Ah! I need to hurry the hell up! I hope Orihime was exaggerating when she said they can be a problem when dressing." Rukia muttered to herself. The petite girl whipped off the towels after thoroughly drying her body.

She slipped on her Chappy faced panties before moving on to her bra. Looking at it with a look of doubt plastered on her face she couldn't help, but think her old A cups weren't going to help her much today. "I guess I'll have to pass on a bra today…" her eye twitched a little. "I hope Orihime was exaggerating about that part as well." She quickly pulled on her school uniform, wincing slightly as she forced the buttons on her shirt closed, unfortunately, her nipples protruded right through the thin fabric, making it abundantly clear to everyone that not only had Rukia grown some new boobs, but that she was braless too. She quickly put on her jacket over top. "Boy am I glad we have to wear these things!" she thought as the jacket did a better job of concealing her obviously free bust than her shirt did. Slipping on her skirt and shoes completed the ensemble. She looked at herself in her compact, obviously happy with what she saw. "I hope Ichigo doesn't have a heart attack when he sees me." she snickered.

Rukia opened the door and walked out of Ichigo's room, now fully clothed, she was ready to meet whatever the world was going to throw at her today. "Okay Ichigo! I'm ready!"

It did not take long for the perpetually pissed off man to call back to her. "Well hurry up and get down here ya midget!"

Immediately after the word "midget" left Ichigo's mouth, the voice of his father, Isshin could be heard yelling at him for his rudeness. "Son! How dare you speak to a lady like that! Haven't I raised you better?"

"Apparently not or he would have a girlfriend by now." came the voice of one of Ichigo's sisters, Karin, from the peanut gallery.

"Oh, get lost, both of you!" Ichigo yelled, fighting off his double-teaming family before returning to Rukia. "Well are ya comin' or not?"

"I'm coming!" came Rukia's sing-song voice as she came down the staircase. She knew the risks she was taking by not wearing a bra and she certainly wasn't risking any spillage over getting to class on time. Rukia slowly walked down the stairs, one step at a time, making sure to cause as little movement with her new boobs as she could.

Ichigo was still fighting off his father when they both saw her. "Rukia…" he gawked as the girl he more or less shared a room with, appeared before him looking much different from the way he had last seen her to say the least. "R..Rukia what happened to you?" he said, a bright blush crossing his cheeks as he ogled his roommate.

Isshin pulled himself together before his son did, which was handy considering he wouldn't forgive himself for not giving Ichigo a hard time for this, not that he wasn't having a hard time just from looking at her anyway. "Put your tongue back in your mouth!" he yelled as he kicked his boy straight in the balls. Ichigo dropped like a bag of bricks, holding his aching nuts the whole time. "There. Now I hope that'll make you think twice about objectifying a woman!"

"I hadn't said anything sexual about her" Ichigo coughed out, the pain in his boys hindering his speech.

"No, but your eyes did! And that's enough for me!"

"Fucking asshole…" Ichigo muttered.

"A little late I guess, but puberty hit you like a truck!" teased Karin as she got up from her seat at the table and walked over to where Rukia now stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Looks like Orihime has some real competition now!" she said as she rubbed her chin, looking at Rukia's bulging breasts with a smirk.

It was now time for Yuzu to jump in. "Oh! Rukia! You look so womanly!" She oozed admiration. "I wish I could get full curves like you someday!" Her eyes glazed over as she imagined how she'd look as a grown woman, with a full bust and a house of her own to clean. If there was ever a call for a 1950s housewife, Yuzu was ready.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks…guys" Rukia said, a blush crossing her face as she now knew what Orihime meant about eyes being glued to her. It wasn't very comfortable.

"Maybe these things won't be all bunnies and flowers like I thought they'd be…" Rukia thought to herself as she gazed at the chaotic house. Between Ichigo rolling in pain, his father yelling at him, and Karin's uncomfortable stares with Yuzu's obvious envy, things were shaping up to be an interesting day.

**A/N: This won't be anything too serious like some of my other stories. I just didn't see many like this so I thought I'd screw around with it. Please REVIEW and pm with any questions or requests!**


End file.
